


Plagg!

by CrayFee



Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Plagg and Luluu meet, Timberwolf and ChatNoir say hi to each other
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Plagg/Original Kwami Charcater(s)
Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097957
Kudos: 5





	Plagg!

After talking to Marinette about her and Chat Noirs meeting places and emergency procedures, Charlotte was able to slip back into the changing room before quickly changing back into her normal clothes and going to meet Nathalie.

“What took you so long?” Nathalie asked while opening the door for the girl “The class went on for longer than expected. Sorry I should’ve texted.” She said. Nathalie shut the door before climbing into the drivers seat.

“We will pick up Adrien before heading back to your house to eat dinner. Afterwards, you will be taken to a photoshoot with Adrien.” Nathalie said.

“Oh I never knew I would be doing photoshoots! Will father be present at dinner? I need to talk to him.” Charlotte said. To her disappointment, Nathalie told her he would be busy at work. She frowned while looking out of the window. A couple minutes later, Adrien climbed into the car, muttering a greeting to the two woman before Nathalie gave him a run through of his schedule as he sighed.

“Is it always as busy as this? Apparently the shoot doesn’t end till nine today.” Charlotte whispered to her brother. “You better get used to it…” He muttered while going back to looking out the window. He started fiddling with the sliver ring on his finger.

“Where did you get that ring?” Charlotte asked, trying to make short talk. Adrien tensed before answering “A friend got it for me.” He said.

She nodded as the car came to a halt. The duo climbed out and headed to the dinner hall.

“Nathalie? Will father be present at dinner?” Adrien asked the woman as she handed him his dinner. She shook her head silently. Adrien frowned looking down at his soup. Nathalie gave Charlotte her dinner before walking out.

“So… Does father come to dinner often?” Charlotte said.

“No… If im lucky he will come at least once a month.” He said scooping up his soup. “Oh…” She replied before doing the same. Dinner was silent besides some small talk, it was a miracle they didn’t see their kwamiis sneak out their respective owners bag and go outside the room.

“Plagg!” Luluu shouted scooping her brother like friend into a hug. “Hey Luluu, lets loosen up a bit, I don’t want this getting too sappy.” Plagg said returning the hug subtly.

“Its been so so long since ive seen you last!” She said excitedly. Plagg nodded in agreement.

“Let me guess, your chosen is my chosens sister?” Plagg asked. Luluu nodded.

“I only noticed when in saw his ring.” Luluu answered. They talked until the saw Nathalie heading into the dining room.

“Well, its our time to part. I hope to see you soon!” Luluu said scooping Plagg up into another hug. Plagg let a smile appear on his face before nodding and heading back to his chosen. A couple seconds after Luluu did the same thing.

After the shoot, it was clear that Adrien was super tired, while Charlotte wasn’t. She was excited to meet Chat Noir on patrol tonight. Both of the teens suited up, unknown to each other, and headed to the meeting place.

“Hey kitty! I have someone I would like you too meet. This is Timberwolf.” Ladybug said, pointing to the wolf based super heroin behind her.

“Nice to meet you im Chat Noir.” The Cat said playfully, with the hint of tiredness hidden in his voice.

“Same goes for you too! Im a big fan!” She said excitedly.

“A fan huh?” He replied happily.

“Yep!” The girl said “We should probably start of with patrol!”

“Yes! Last one to the Louvre is a rotten egg!” Ladybug said taking off like a rocket “You’re on bugaboo!” Chat Noir said jumping off the roof. Timberwolf followed.

“Ha! Chats the rotten egg!” Timberwolf said, nudging the pouting hero. “I can already tell your going to be fun to work with.” He said. Timberwolf smiled.

“Sorry to ruin the party but any crime to report?” Ladybug asked the two. ChatNoir frowned while Timberwolf shook her head.

“There was a woman who was being followed by some creepy man. That’s why I was late here. Thankfully I was able to stop it!” He said.

“Oh, okay good job kitty!” Ladybug said “Well we better split now. I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow night!” She said, taking off as her and Chat Nor waved.

“Nice hanging out with you, cat boy, cya!” Timberwolf said taking a running leap of the Louvre. Chat Noir did the same, taking the fastest way home possible, hoping Charlotte of Nathalie hadn’t noticed he was out.

“Plagg claws in!” He said once safely in his bedroom. He trudged over to the bed, after giving Plagg some cheese.

“Night.” The blond haired boy slurred, sleepyness present in his voice as his eyes fell shut.


End file.
